


Bound by Blood

by Ghoulish_Disgrace



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: (kinda), Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Knifeplay, M/M, Not really though, porn with some semblance of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulish_Disgrace/pseuds/Ghoulish_Disgrace
Summary: October thirtieth: Devil's Night.





	Bound by Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This was a sinful shenanigan from the start, thanks to all who lent support and love along the way! Comments and kudos make my day!

           The moon stares in through a small window on the room's East corner, dropping a blue-white glow onto the floor. Flames crackle behind a fire-place grate. Though witching hour has come and passed, the sleeping room holds a restless figure. Clad in informal religious vestments, a man sits sprawled upon a fire-side couch, staring into the flames.  


      The matte stillness is shattered by three knocks at the chamber's door. A pause, then three more, slightly quicker. The man on the couch rises, slowly making his way to greet the would-be visitor. Pulling the door ajar, he reveals a tall figure standing in the hall, anxiously leaning his weight from one foot to the other. Silver horns protrude from his temples, and his lips part to reveal a forked tongue as he begins a plea,  
      "Papa, I..."  
      "Up a bit late, aren't we, Omega? It is well enough, I guessed the restlessness would plague you tonight also." His eyes sink inquisitively over the ghoul's countenance, softly weighing his intentions.  
       "I..I am sorry, Papa, I did not mean to disturb you. It has never been this bad in years past, and the other ghouls...they at least are able to sleep through the night, whereas I..."  
       "Come, Omega. Let us speak inside."  
       A command, not an invitation: Omega follows as Papa turns around, closing the door behind them both and returning to sit upon the couch. Omega hesitates, sitting down. It is incredibly rare that a ghoul should get to look upon Papa outside of ceremonial attire, and the comparatively tight-fitting bedclothes accentuate the priest's body beautifully. Already on edge, Omega tries to ignore these glaring observations, and focus on conversation.  
       "So...y-you've noticed it too then? I half expected to find you asleep when I came, but I know that it is usually far worse for the high priests than for ordinary servants of the Prince of Darkness."  
       "Indeed, my beloved ghoul. On this, Devil's Night, as autumn descends upon the world, we are particularly sensitive to His energies; however they manifest. Unbearable surges in wrath, in pride, in lust..."  
       Omega's heart beats faster. He's nearly certain that Papa lingers on this last bit, mis-matched eyes staring into the ghoul's own.  
       "Yes, Papa."  
       "And you always have been gifted in that, haven't you, pet?"  
       Omega hisses slightly through clenched teeth. What is Papa insinuating? He knows the heat is unbearable, even without such taunts. The priest chuckles, leaning in towards Omega's face.  
       "Do not think that your lingering gaze goes unnoticed tonight, my love. I have looked upon you in your fullest beauty before, I would delight in doing so again."  
       The ghoul's eyes blaze at these words, he leans in to touch his forehead to the priest's.  
       "I...yes, Papa. Please, touch me, please..."  
       Papa sneers coyly at the ghoul's sudden drop of pretense. He glides a hand up his body, hovering his palm to gently stroke the ghoul's chin.  
       "Please, Papa, can we do it the way that I- "  
       "The way that you like it, Omega?" Papa lowers his head a fraction in a demanding glare. Omega's breath hitches in his throat as he gives a small, eager nod.  
       "Yes, you have more than earned it, I think. Nobody serves my most intimate needs as you do, Omega. You're Daddy's favorite."  
       Omega shamelessly moans at these words, brushing his mouth onto Papa's as heat rushes between his legs at the thought of it. _Daddy._ Papa gently suckles on Omega's lower lip at first, getting his bearings, pressing his body closer to his ghoul's. He pulls harder on his lip, tugging his head back and beginning to bite down. It hurts quickly, Papa's fangs are only slightly less sharp than those of his ghouls. Carefully, Papa alternates bites with greedy swipes of his tongue, eventually tasting blood; Omega moans into Papa's mouth. Papa pulls back a moment to admire his work, the ghoul's lustful gaze, blood trickling down the inlet of his chin.  
       "Nhhh, yes, that's a good boy. So good for his Daddy."  
       He softly pushes him back to sit against the corner of the couch, leaning over to straddle his hips. Papa's erection is already jutting noticeably through his clothes, and he grinds his pelvis shamelessly forward.  
       "Look at you, turning me on so easily, lascivious little slut. Isn't it so deliciously wrong, a ghoul writhing under his Papa? Why don't you show me how badly you want me, hmm? I'll hear you begging before long, but first, I don't think I'm through with your mouth. Open it for me, my darling ghoul."  
       "Yes, Daddy."  
       Papa cups Omega's jaw in his hand, brushing two fingers against the ghoul's lips. Omega knows well what to do, offering his tongue for Papa to drag his fingers along. He slowly runs his tongue up and down them, barely grazing his teeth across. This elicits an encouraging moan from the priest. He gently begins to suck on them, sliding his mouth along the older man's fingers, flitting his tongue along their length in his mouth. Papa shoves the digits farther in, forcefully supplementing the light bobs of Omega's head with quick thrusting motions. Having his mouth violated so crassly drives Omega wild, he moans with his mouth full.  
       "Nhhh, Daddy,"  
       "That's right," Papa growls back, exploring the ghoul's mouth more roughly still.  
       "You're being so good for me, aren't you, Omega?"  
       Papa watches Omega crooning his name through his fingers, wet lips tinged crimson with blood from where his teeth broke skin. The ghoul grinds into Papa's pelvis, yearning for any friction he can muster. Papa too grows impatient, mounting need left unattended for too long. He pulls his fingers from Omega's mouth, his breaths labored as he speaks,

      

"You tease me so sweetly, my darling Omega. I'm sure you would love to be played with a bit more...intimately, hmm?" He raises an eyebrow, waiting.  
       "Yes...please. I would love for you to...touch me, do what you want with me.. please, I- -I need it."  
       "That's a good boy. Strip to your boxers for Daddy."  
       Climbing off Omega's lap, Papa removes his own shirt while Omega undresses. The priest sits back on the couch, drinking in the ghoul's form, admiring the ridges of his sharp, beautiful horns, the tail jutting from his lower back. The rings adorning his fingers echo the orange flutter of fire-place light, his body softly lit in a matte glow. Papa sighs. _All his._  
       Omega turns again to face the priest, eyes full of longing but maintaining his composure.

"Now. I know that your tastes are rather peculiar, and I intend to indulge them. You like it to hurt, don't you, Omega?"  
       Omega feels himself growing harder at Papa's words, hoping it isn't too apparent through the black undergarment. He nods earnestly,  
       "I do, Daddy."  
       "I think you'd like me to hurt and tease you until tears well at your eyes and you cannot make any words apart from my name. Is this true, my lustful little ghoul? Tell me, and it is yours, my perfect slut."  
       Papa draws out these last syllables, insatiable eyes never leaving Omega's. Hearing Papa praise him, knowing what is to come, it's all but too much for the ghoul.        "Yes, Daddy. Please.."  
       Papa smiles at him,  
       "Come, then. Sit on Daddy's lap, hmm?"  
       Omega doesn't hesitate. He carefully straddles Papa's hips, bending his legs against the back of the couch so that he can feel Papa's erection pressing into him. Papa tugs the waistband of Omega's boxers down to his lower thighs. He grasps Omega's cock, keeping his hand still. Omega lets out a whine at the feel of himself in Papa's hand. He resists the urge to buck wantonly into Papa's fist, he knows the temporary gratification will not last if he moves without permission.  
       "You'd like Daddy to jerk you off here, wouldn't you? You love to sit on my lap, to feel how much you turn me on," Papa pauses, rolling his hips, watching Omega's head tilt back in lust.  
       "...love to call me Daddy as I touch and abuse you, don't you?"  
       "Yes, I love it," Omega's replies, strained.  
       Papa begins to slowly stroke the ghoul's cock. With his free hand, he reaches to pulls a knife from the table beside the couch. The blade is ornate, with serpentine images carved into the ivory handle, surely a private clerical possession for ritual purposes. Papa touches it sideways against the ghoul's lips, Omega drags his tongue slowly from the bottom to the tip of the blade. Papa lets out a sigh as he drinks in Omega's beautiful submission. He tilts the blade to Omega's jaw, and with a measured pressure, drags it down his neck without yet scraping the skin. He stops to hover an inch below Omega's collarbone.  
       "Tell me that you want this, my Omega."  
       "I want it, Daddy."  
       Omega shivers under the sensation and the cold metal, daring not to move. Papa leans forward, and in a swift motion, slices the blade across Omega's skin.  
       "Agggh-- th-thank you, Daddy!"  
       Papa leans forward, head level with Omega's chest as the ghoul leans back to keep his balance. He begins to lap at the blood as it trickles down Omega's torso, stroking the ghoul's cock with his hand.  
       "You like it when I cut you, Omega. Don't you?"  
       "Ngh, yes, please, more..."  
       Omega moans under the pain and the pleasure. He longs to hear Papa's voice growl his name with lips soaked in his blood.  
       Papa runs his tongue across the fresh wound, pressing kisses and then licking to agitate the skin and draw more blood to the surface. Omega moans; it stings, blissfully in tune with Papa's quickening strokes on his cock. He feels the blade press again to his skin, half an inch below the first mark. Papa looks back to examine his placement, and cuts again across his skin, then quickly again below this. Omega cries out, feeling the blood begin to leak down onto his lap. Papa runs his first two fingers through the cuts, then to Omega's lips.  
       "Open your mouth, Omega."  
       The ghoul willfully parts his lips, feeling the warm liquid and tasting copper from Papa's invasive fingers.  
       "Yes, it feels so good for me, Omega. You taste so good. Now, thank me, Omega."  
       "Thank you, Daddy." Omega's reply comes stifled through Papa's fingers.  
       Papa's erection is increasingly noticeable through the fabric of his vestments. Basking a moment in the sensation of Omega fervently licking the blood from his fingers and grinding onto his lap, Papa stops his ministrations.  
       "I've had my fun playing, but Daddy wants to fuck you now, and you're going to let him. Aren't you, Omega?"  
       "Yes, Daddy."  
       "Mmh, good boy. Get up and bend over on the carpet for me."  
       Omega turns and rises from Papa's lap, and while the priest stands watching, Omega kicks off his boxers and sinks to the floor to rest on his knees and elbows. Back arched and hands clasped i front of his head the way Papa likes them; It's almost reminiscent of a bow of prayer, the thought amuses him for a moment.

Papa squats to meet Omega's gaze. The ghoul knows better than to rise or move without command, and Papa's eyes glare into his own as he holds the position. He feels something cold press against his outstretched palms, sees a flicker of something hellish in Papa's eyes.

"Daddy wants you badly, my obedient little ghoul. Cruel as I may be, I believe you've earned a little something to ease my cock into you tonight, though, hmm? Close your fists."  
       He pushes the cold surface into Omega's palms, curling his thin fingers around the Ghoul's larger ones. Omega winces at the unexpectedly sharp edge of the object pressing at his sensitive skin of his palms, and he whimpers in apprehension and lust as he realizes that he is holding the blade of the ritual dagger.

"Don't grip too tightly, or you'll bleed all over the place. Then, I do know how you like that, so by all means, do so if you wish."

At these words, Papa turns to kneel behind Omega. He runs a hand down his back, trailing it down to brush his thighs apart. He admires the sight before him, spits into his hand, and brings a finger to press against Omega's entrance. Omega cannot help but to lean back into the sensation.  
       "Always so dirty and desperate. Daddy's boy is a little slut, isn't he?" He works his finger into Omega's tight passage in haphazard thrusts. The ghoul instinctively tenses up, hands gripping onto the blade's edge without meaning to. He feels the searing pain, then the warmth of his blood slowly trickling across the blade as he holds it.  
       "Ahh! Th--thank you, Daddy!"  
       The pain and pleasure bounce off of one another, as Papa quickens the pace of his thrusts, stroking himself with his free hand to the sight of Omega writhing and crying out. He adds a second finger, watching Omega wince and writhe onto the stimulation.

"I-- I'm close, Papa, please..."  
       "Very well. Kneel, now, Omega. It's Daddy's favorite part."  
       He removes his fingers from Omega's arse, and rises slowly to stand in front of the ghoul. He tugs his trousers down to fully free his cock, stroking it slowly over the ghoul's head. Omega sits up to kneel before the priest. He lets the knife fall from his hands, deep slices in his palms still gently leaking blood, searing in a trickling pain. He looks to Papa for reassurance.

"Jerk Daddy off now, Omega. I want this to hurt you."  
       Omega whines receptively, hearing these things from Papa nearly brings him over the edge. He tentatively raises his hand to hold Papa's cock, sliding it from the base to the tip. Pain screams through his nerves, blood falls from the agitated wound-- and an electric heat sears between his legs. He feels Papa twitch under his touch, and encouraged, repeats the action. Omega absconds pretense, letting out gentle sobs as he tightens his grip on Papa's erection, pumping faster. He brings his free hand to stroke his own cock.

"Yes, that's it. Scream for Daddy, now." Papa's voice is reduced to a growl, jaw clenched as he thrusts into Omega's hand, the ghoul's blood running down his leg.  
       "Ahhh--- It feels so good! please, D-Daddy. Please!"

Papa pulls back from Omega's touch, cock slick with blood and eyes searing with need. He pushes down on the ghoul's head, forcing him back onto the ground and taking his place behind him once more. He presses the tip of his erection against Omega's entrance, holding a hand on the ghoul's upper back to hold him down. He pushes in, giving a few small thrusts to get his bearings before burying himself completely in the ghoul.  
       "Ahh, Daddy!" Omega sobs, barely audible. The sensation of being filled with his Papa's cock, the burn of his abused, crimson palms and chest and lips-- it's bliss. Papa digs his nails into Omega's thighs, pulling himself forward as he thrusts again.  
       "Dirty, filthy boy, lets his Daddy pin him down and fuck him"  
       "Yes, D--addy" Omega manages.  
       "Greedy little slut," Papa growls, violently bucking into Omega now. Establishing a torturous pace, Omega does his best to meet each of Papa's thrusts, his own erection leaking precum onto the floor. 

Sensing his release building, Papa leans in to attend to his ghoul's need.  
       "Come with me, Omega. Come for your Daddy."  
       He strokes Omega's cock, eliciting beautiful whimpers from his lips.  
       "Ahh---yes--- Daddy!" Omega's cock spasms into Papa's hand, his seed spilling over the priest's fingers and onto the floor. Papa cries out at the sight of his ghoul coming undone, thrusting forward, hard.  
       "Omega-- ahhh- fuck!"  
       The priest holds Omega towards him, riding out his orgasm. A few moments pass, and as he releases Omega's hips, the ghoul slowly leans forward and turns to sit next to Papa. His knees and forearms ache from rug-burn, blood coagulates on the surface of his skin. Unsure and cautious, he looks expectedly to Papa. Papa gestures for him to lie his head on his lap, and Omega obliges. The priest leans back against the foot of the couch, gently stroking Omega's hair. The fire-light has dimmed to a spitting pair of embers, yet the two remain on the floor together as their breaths descend to normal and their senses adjust. When the last lick of light is finally hushed, Papa stirs, running a hand along Omega's arm and torso, careful to avoid the fresh wounds.

"Come now, let us draw you a bath, my beloved."


End file.
